reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Unaffiliated criminals
engaging in a gunfight with unaffiliated Mexican criminals in Tesoro Azul]] Unaffiliated criminals are outlaws featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description The Criminals is a "gang" that operates in all three territories. They form organized groups of outlaws that can be found committing crimes against civilians and Lawmen. As hinted by their name, these outlaws are not affiliated with any of the major gangs found in New Austin, West Elizabeth or Nuevo Paraíso. They do exhibit gangs behaviors though, such as assisting fellow Criminals in a fight, protecting Bounty targets, using Gang Hideouts and having specific territories, although they are less definite than the other gangs. They use abandoned towns as their hideouts and are more likely to be found loitering in lawless settlements. The main factions are the Americans and the Mexicans. The American Criminals use Tumbleweed as their gang hideout and they loiter everywhere in Thieves' Landing while the Mexican criminals use Tesoro Azul as their gang hideout and some can be encounterd Gambling in Casa Madrugada. There is no Criminal outfit since they are not considered a gang. Bounty Hunters When Marston has a Bounty, Criminals will band together to form Bounty hunters posses and will pursue him in the wilderness. They use dogs to help themselves and they will kill the target upon capture. Since they are outlaws themselves, killing them will not add to the player's bounty and will not lower their Honor. Interactions They appear in the Leigh Johnson Missions "Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane" and "The Assault on Fort Mercer" as members of Williamson's Gang. They also appear in the Nigel West Dickens missions "Old Swindler Blues" and "Can a Swindler Change His Spots?" and in the Irish missions "A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman" and We Shall Be Together in Paradise".They make a small appearance at the end of the Landon Ricketts mission "Lucky in Love", where some of them attack John and Landon after the poker game. Their last appearances is during the Uncle mission "By Sweat and Toil", as the bandits that attack the train. Known Criminals New Austin These Criminals appear most of the time in New Austin, either as outlaws or bounty hunters * Elmore Vinnis * Kent Gallaway * Melvin Spinney * Quinn Malloy * Ralph Stricker * Rufus Starkey * Sid Winkler * Spike Haggerty * Zebedee Nash West Elizabeth These Criminals appear most of the time in West Elizabeth, either as outlaws or bounty hunters * Americus Roe * Charlie Hinkle * Easter Durdon * Grant Avery * Granville Berry * Hestor Frith * Isaiah Greeley * Moses Lowson * Wesley Allen Nuevo Paraiso These Criminals appear most of the time in Nuevo Paraiso, either as outlaws or bounty hunters * Geraldo Elisaldez * Jorge Reynoso * Julian Coronado * Manolo Santander * Raul Ontiveros * Rigoberto Artiz * Selestino Herrada Multiplayer The Miscellaneous Criminals section of the Outfitter uses Criminals character models and two others can be found in the Walton's Gang section. Trivia * The Criminals that appear during "We Shall Be Together in Paradise" are implied to likely be bounty hunters since Irish mentions having "a bounty or two" in Mexico. * The "West Elizabeth Criminals" are less common since they mostly appear during Random Encounters involving Criminals in West Elizabeth, they don't appear during Nightwatch Jobs and are not encountered in Tumbleweed in singleplayer. * The Mexican Unaffiliated Criminals are never encountered in Free Roam. Category:Factions in Redemption